The SpongeBob Community Civil War
The SBC Civil War began on November 27th, 2011 when tvguy de-admined 70s. This led to an intense fight between 70s, tvguy, and the entire site in a thread announcing his decision. This struggle involved the entire board, and is believed to have greatly affected the Community's activity.This all lead to an extreme blowout on the xat between, 70s' fake wife Sarah, tvguy, and Exkizuna, which can be seen here. This has been the biggest power revolution since the Terminoob breakaway, and greatly influenced the Community's overall state. Beginnings On November 20th, 2011, 70s, the Main Admin at the time, announced he would be taking a sabbatical. While not directly said, it was inferred that it was a result of a recent argument with teenj12 in the Spambox. It is also speculated his announcement was fueled by several prior arguments with members, primarily staff, as well as 70s' declining interest in SBC. The Spambox incident in particular had put a cloud over 70s' image, with staff members openly criticizing his continuing boorish behavior on the forums. Three days later, on November 23rd, 2011, 70s posted his thoughts on departing from the forums permanently. Reactions to this were of aggravation, and on this date, tvguy347 demoted 70s from his administrative position for not having done any actual work on the forums in months, sulking around and providing only critical input in staff discussions, and whining inappropriately at users. Conflict On November 24th, 2011, 70s made a short post that simply stated if he was not wanted, he wouldn't remain on the forum. However, within the next few days, increasingly aggressive posts sparked the war. Users began to rally on 70s's account, explaining he shouldn't have been de-admined without the staff's consent. Many agreed, as tvguy had acted solely. The situation worsened and fights exploded all of the board, not entirely between 70s and tvguy, but also between several other members with partisan views. Activity took a large dip as tvguy stood firm and refused to reinstate 70s as an admin. In retaliation, 70s announced his new reign as Main Admin the next day, claiming everybody would love it. tvguy was simultaneously receiving several private messages from various members and staff in support of 70s, instructing tvguy to reinduct 70s. With this internal conflict, the realization that it could potentially kill the Community came into view and the staff itself increasingly pressured tvguy to re-admin 70s. A thread was created on December 1, 2011, expressing user's waning tolerance for the recent outbreak of fighting on the Community (http://www.sbcforums.com/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=16&t=4020). During this time, it was rumored that 70s had listed members that he liked/disliked on the Community. Several members expressed disinterest in the fact that 70s had even categorized users this way, instead criticizing the fact that he chose to share it with anybody. 70s responded, saying that the list was something he'd told Ex one night where he was in "an awful mood." He also made it clear he was apologetic. During the same day, Steel Sponge and CDCB were both terminated from the staff by tvguy, leading to public outcry and anger geared towards tvguy. It was replied that both staff members had been informed of the decision months prior, and that it was a mutual decision between tvguy and 70s. On the night of December 2nd, 2011, tvguy staged a rally, where he gained the support of approximately fifteen members for his notion of abolishing the Main Admin position. tvguy then announced that the position would diminish, and 70s was then reinstated as an admin on December 3rd, 2011, although not as the Main Admin (as tvguy made clear to him). On December 4th, 2011, a debate began, where the member JCM believed the staff should reveal more about why 70s was re-admined; despite half of the Community believing 70s should be an admin, the other half still wanted him off the staff. After several long pages of discussion, the thread was locked and trashed by tvguy. The struggle effectively ended on December 4th, 2011. Aftermath In the end, tvguy led the way to rid the site of the Main Admin position, which allowed for staff prosperity in the future. The conflicts had an impact on the Community's Christmas festivities, as well as an overall impact on its activity, severely damaging it in the long run. 70s did not remain an administrator for long after the war; he resigned as an admin on February 16, 2012, a mere two months after fighting to retain the position. Category:Incidents and events